pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Peachocaris (PvZH)
Peachocaris is a Kabloom Card, it has 2 1 and costs 1 . She has the trait Amphibious, and will add an another copy of herself to your hand when a member of the Fruit tribe is hurt It is part of the Time Travels set, in the category Ovegrown Carboniferous Origins appearance He is based on a peach, a very common pinkish fruit, and a peachocaris, a species of shrimp-like animal that lived during the Pennsylvanian in Mazon Creek, Illinois. It is small and shrimp-like, with a pinkish shell and leaf-like legs Statistics * Class: Kabloom * Tribe: Animal Fossil Fruit * Traits: Amphibious * Ability: When a Fruit is hurt : Conjure a Peachocaris * Set: Time Travels * Category: Overgrown Carboniferous Card Description Hates shrimps. Maybe she's racist ?; Strategies With While there is better turn 1 alternatives, her ability allows you to take profit of some bulky Fruit cards, and continously fill your hands with very cheap cards to fill the board. This ability makes her especially useful if you're playing against heroes with loads of glass cannons, like Impfinity or Electric Boogaloo, but can quickly backfire if your ennemy has removal tricks, fighters with Frenzy or cards that benefit from killing ennemies such as Frankentuar. Else, it is a cool way to boost your plants with Dino-Roar, but beware as its low health make it vulnerable and she might get destroyed before she can start multiplicating herself, and if your hands gets full, you won't be able to block incoming attacks. Beware also of The Chickening, as it will instantly destroy all of them. Due to the game not having a lot of Fruit cards, possibilities can quickly become limited and you'll have sometimes to rely on Peachocaris to produce more Peachocaris. Avoid using Galactus, as it will wipe out everyone without letting them conjure copies. If you manage to get at least 4 of them on the lawn, you can create an endless circle of Peachocaris summoning even more Peachocaris and filling your hand forever Against This card is kinda weak, but can lead to your opponent flooding the terrain with cheap cards and blocking your attacks, as well as summoning even more cards. Any remova trick could do the job, but if there is two of them, try taking them out directly, as to avoid the conjure of a card and the possible revival of the Peachocaris. The Chickening and Barrel of Deadbeards are especially great to remove all of them, and Bungee Plumber can vanquish a single one easily. If you cannot afford to kill them, try to at least avoid hitting any fruit cards, to avoid triggering its ability. Since she is often played at the beginning of a game and on a water lane, you should make use of cheap Amphibious zombies to instantly stop any attempt Trivia *It is the first card of the set to be from a fan-made world *Her description references the fact that she is a lophogastrid, and thus not exactly a shrimp